meeting with fate
by general zargon
Summary: rad accidently got sideswipe injured on a mission and ran away from the autobot base. R


General Zargon: well I'm going to skip the mindless comedy and get straight to the story

Ryuuketsu: whoa big words...someones in a bad mood today

General Zargon: you shut up while I say readers enjoy the story

The dark storm clouds finally gave out and rain started to drench the ground 'just my luck' rad thought as he walked towards the lake in the park

Everything had started out fine that day but who knew one mistake could cause things to go from bad to worse in just a few short hours?

Flashback----

The decepticons once again fought the autobots for a minicon that they hadn't even found yet as the children and their minicons hid behind a boulder

A glint caught rad's eye and he turned to see what it was 'wait! It's the minicon!' he realized as he saw that it was hidden on the wall a few yards from where the battle was taking place

Ignoring his friend's shouts to stop rad ran over to where the minicon was hidden and to his surprise it looked different than the other minicon panels did for one the 'M' was gold colored and where the green was supposed to be was deep red

So caught up in looking at the panel he didn't notice cyclonus turn to him and fire until it was too late 'oh no!' rad thought as he clutched to minicon panel to him waiting for the impact but it never came

When rad opened his eyes he saw to his horror sideswipe laying there from where he'd blocked the shot aimed for rad and as rad fell to his knees he vaguely heard megatron call out

The autobots rushed over to the fallen sideswipe while jetfire rounded on rad "what were you thinking! Endangering yourself like that! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't and I got the minicon!"

"At the possible cost of an autobot life!"

Before rad could respond the warp activated and the team arrived back at the base and jetfire was about to start again when rad just stood up and walked away

Ignoring the commotion behind him rad stumbled into the hallway with the minicon panel clutched to his chest and tears running down his face

When rad got to the lounge he heard two transformers talking about him

"Really sir disobeying a direct order and getting another autobot injured"

"I know but he's not officially a member of this team so he can't be suspended"

"But optimus sir that behavior can't go unpunished"

"I know smokescreen me and some of the others will discuss suitable punishment"

"Right sir"

Rad turned and walked away, crying even more than before hearing the discussion 'why did this have to happen?' rad gave up on saving face so he ran

End flashback------------------------------------------------

Rad made it to the lake when the storm reached its worst 'it's appropriate' rad thought bitterly as he sat down on the damp grass right beside the lake

'Why did it have to happen!' rad mentally shouted but in reality he punched the ground and shouted "why does fate always deal me a joker!" rad broke down and sobbed

"Everything I try to do always goes so terribly wrong! What did I ever do to deserve this! Fate if your listening stay away from my life! I hate you!" rad stopped talking and just sobbed

In an alternate dimension------------------------

An eighteen year old looking boy stretched out as he gratefully fell back on his bed "man what a day! Boy am I glad I live in the plane in-between dimensions!" the so called boy shouted as he fell back on the bed

Suddenly he shot up right, his golden hair flying every which way, and looked around like there was a bee buzzing around his head and sighed "I should have known I'd never get to sleep" and with a final sigh hopped from his bed

Walking over to a desk that appeared out of nowhere he picked up a remote and clicked a sequence of buttons and a portal appeared in the room showing rad and for a minute the young man listened then sighed

The young looking man continued to listen until rad shouted "fate if your listening stay away from my life! I hate you!" the man blinked then let out a long sigh as he closed the portal

With a wave of his hand a book appeared in front of him and without a word the man grabbed and skimmed through the first few chapters "rad huh?" the man whispered

After a few minutes of reading and finding out what the problem was he blinked "I don't remember writing that part…wait! Chaos I'll get you for this!" the man shouted because he knew his brother was listening after a moment the man sighed and waved his hand

A portal appeared in front of the young looking man who sighed and said "well no way to rewrite it without a lot of confusion so gonna have to fix the problem manually" with a final sigh the man stepped through the portal

In rad's dimension-----------------------

Rad was so busy crying that he didn't see the burst of light behind him as the young man stepped out of the portal

Rad jumped when he felt someone laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked up expecting to see his friends but was surprised to see some strange man who looked around eighteen

The golden haired stranger smiled and said "if I'm not mistaken your rad right?" rad nodded and asked "how do you know my name? I've never met you" the golden haired man sighed and said "well let's just say that you as of recently said you hated me"

Rad blinked and said "the only person I said I hated was fate…wait are you telling me that your fate?" rad's face displayed disbelief

Fate grinned and said "yep I'm fate and I know that you once spilt milk on the floor then blamed it on the dog" rad's face changed to shock as he said "I can't believe it"

Fate laughed and said "believe it but enough of pleasantries I came to see you to fix a little problem my brother caused" rad cautiously asked "and who's your brother?" fate just said "chaos"

Rad blinked and said slowly "you mean your brother's chaos? Literally?" fate replied "no he just causes all the bad things in the world to happen hence his name" rad just nodded

Fate sighed and said "look and came here to help you patch thing up with the transformers-" rad interrupted "no way! They hate me now!" fresh tears welled up in his eyes

Fate hastily said "look you have to make up or the whole course of history will be thrown off!" rad blinked back tears and said "what do you mean history will be thrown off?" fate sighed and rubbed his temples

fate slowly answered "look the basic ending I planned to your life I based on you and the transformers getting along so if you never patch things up with them then things will start going wrong in the time stream and the future will be thrown out of wack" fate explained

rad wiped his tears and said "so your saying that if I don't go back then something will happen with the future?" fate nodded and said quickly "it's not your fault! It's my brother's for messing with your life but unfortunately once he decides to stick his hand in somebody's life not even we, the other aspects of the universe, can fix it"

Fate finished and looked at rad to gauge his reaction but rad had a thoughtful look on his face as he slowly said "if your fate then why can't you just rewrite my life so that the problem never happened?" rad looked pleadingly at fate

Fate sighed at the hopeful look and looked away as he answered "no I can't rewrite it without a lot of confusion in the time stream" rad looked at the still storming sky

Rad said silently "hey you're the real fate right?" fate nodded slowly and rad continued "so could you show me a preview of what it would be like if thing continued the way they are now?"

Fate slowly raised his hand and waved it around once and a portal appeared in front of them displaying a horrible image

The portal showed cybertron, or at least rad thought it was cybertron, the place showed was a wasteland pieces of scrap metal littered the ground and a lone autobots flag stood shredded in the field

Rad gasped and said "stop it! I don't want to see anymore!" as tears fell from his eyes as fate waved his hand and closed the portal saying "I'm sorry rad but you had to see it to show you what would happen" fate put a comforting hand on his shoulder

Rad surprised fate by hugging him and crying into his gold t-shirt, fate smiled and hugged rad back they stayed like that for thirty minutes

Rad pulled back and wiped his eyes and smiled up at fate and said "hey fate I decided two things just now want to know what they are?" fate nodded and smiled back and this caused rad to smile and say "one, I decided that I don't hate you" he paused

Suddenly rad's face broke out into a mischievous grin as he said "two, I decided that I really do believe in fate as long as you write me a happy ending" fate also grinned and answered "I'll see what I can do" they both laughed

Fate looked up at the sky and said "what do you know I stopped raining" rad looked up and smiled and happily tumbled down beside fate to lay on his back

Rad looked at the sky thoughtful before asking "so are you planning on beating chaos up for this?" fate looked up to while answering "naw he actually did something right for a change" they laughed again

Fate stood up and rad followed his lead and once they were both standing fate sighed and said "well I gotta get going seeing as I got to get back to work" rad looked down sad

Suddenly rad looked up and grinned saying "well it can't be helped I mean your are a busy guy and all so I guess I'll see you later?" fate nodded answering while ruffling rad's hair in an affectionate gesture "you better believe it kid"

Rad hugged fate one last time and said "oh by the way can you thank chaos for me?" fate nodded while hugging him back "sure I'll thank him for both of us" fate answered

Rad let go and fate waved his hand creating a portal but before he entered he looked back and said "by the way the future isn't written in stone you can change it at any time" rad nodded saying as he waved "I know now and I plan to!"

Fate smiled and stepped through the portal and as soon as it closed rad heard the roar of an engine and turned around just in time to see optimus prime pull up in vehicle mode along with the other autobots even sideswipe

"Where were you rad? Alexis called your house but your mom said that you never went home" came the voice of optimus as he opened the doors and all his friends jumped out

"Yeah you had us all worried there rad" hotshot said as he parked along the road but as he said this rad looked up and said "well let's just say I got myself a good stern talking to"

Rad looked over at sideswipe "hey swipe you doing okay?" sideswipe answered immediately "I'm fine rad really! Commander Blurr told me what happened" the said autobot mumbled "it's not commander blurr, its just blurr how many times do I have to tell you that?" sideswipe looked embarrassed despite being in vehicle mode

Alexis spoke up "so have you been here the whole time rad?" rad nodded and said "yep not that bad once you get used to the rain" Carlos shot him a funny look to which he just grinned

Optimus prime said "okay team back to base and that means you rad" the warp gate activated and they were all warped back to base

Jetfire walked up to rad and rubbed the back of his head nervously and said when the entire team looked at him "um sorry about yelling at you like that rad and the darndest thing happened when you left" rad looked at him to continued "all my computers crashed all at once and when we checked the systems everything looked fine and they just now came back on funny huh?"

Rad grinned and said "I think I have a pretty good idea of who caused those computers to crash" everyone looked at him

Rad said when he saw everyone looking at him "you wouldn't believe me if I told you" with that he walked off to get something to eat leaving a group of bewildered autobots

In an alternate dimension------------

Chaos looked up from watching rad walk off to get something to eat, when chaos looked up he gulped because there stood fate

Chaos slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head nervously as he said "uh hi bro um sorry about messing with what you control and all heh heh?" fate stood there for a moment before he burst out laughing which caused chaos to give him a funny look

Fate wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and said when he could finally talk "chaos for once I'm glad you did that's why I came to say thanks oh and rad sends you his best and says thanks too" chaos had a look of confusion on his face

Fate grinned and patted chaos on the head then left leaving chaos more confused then before then he said to an empty room "maybe I should mess with fate more often"

Chaos shrugged then went back to watching rad then an idea hit him and he grinned evilly and said "and I know just how to do it" rubbing his hands together chaos got to work

General Zargon: well to readers tell me what you think!

Ryuuketsu: yeah what he said R&R!


End file.
